gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Your Song
Your Song di Elton John è una canzone presente nell'episodio Colpo al cuore, il diciottesimo della Quarta Stagione ed è cantata da Ryder Lynn. Ryder durante una lezione vede la ragazza con cui ha chattato su Facebook nelle ultime settimane: Katie. Così, va da lei a parlarle, la afferra e la porta nella sala del Glee Club per dirle quanto la ama con la canzone, appunto. Nonostante sia confusa, lei sorride e sembra contenta della sua performance. Le afferra le mani e le canta la canzone. A metà della canzone i due iniziano a ballare un valzer. Verso la fine della canzone, la ragazza sembra molto toccata, e lo applaude. Lei dice che lui è un buon cantante e le sue braccia sono così muscolose che sta letteralmente morendo. Ancora confusa, si chiede: "Ma .. perché io?" Ryder spiega delle conversazioni online, ma lei risponde che non ha mai parlato con lui. Si rivela che il suo nome è Marissa e lei dice a Ryder che qualcuno deve averlo imbrogliato creandosi un contatto falso per avvicinarsi a lui. Testo Ryder: It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide I don't have much money, but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live If I was a sculptor, but then again, no Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do My gift is my song, and this one's for you And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple, but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross But the sun's been quite bright while I wrote this song It's for people like you that keep it turned on So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue Anyway the thing is what I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple, but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world While you're in the world Curiosità *E' la seconda canzone di Elton John cantata da Ryder nello show. La prima è stata nel mash-up The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up. Galleria di foto Rattie♥.jpg Rate.jpg Video Navigazione en:Your Songde:Your Songfr:Your Songes:Your Song Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn